


Opposites Attract

by Gratsu_Dragbuster



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Boyfriends, M/M, Nightmares, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 21:40:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15204044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gratsu_Dragbuster/pseuds/Gratsu_Dragbuster
Summary: When Natsu runs away from the guild, will Gray be able to bring him back?





	Opposites Attract

**Author's Note:**

> This is a non-canon piece of work. Sorry if anything seems out of order or confusing. This is my first time posting something on Archive of Our Own, so I hope you enjoy!!
> 
> \- Margaret

It was Friday, and Gray was just arriving at Fairy Tail's guild hall. He groaned internally when he heard the assortment of shouts and yells coming from inside.

"Oi, Salamander! Get back here!!!" The crash of a table being smashed reached Gray's ears.

"GRAY-SAMAAAA!!! Juvia wants to go to the park. Can you come with her?" Juvia came sprinting out at him. Used to this kind of thing, Gray sidestepped and Juvia crashed headfirst into a tree. He kept on walking, ignoring the blue-haired girl's wails of pain and 'Gray-sama's'.

"Damn it Erza! You already won twice." Gray could hear Cana lamenting the loss of some game. He threw open the door and stalked over to the bar, surveying the guild. Poor Wendy was stuck in a card game with Erza, Levy, Lucy, and the perpetually drinking and swearing Cana. Gray shook his head. The smallest dragon-slayer is gonna have PTSD soon, with all the swearing that takes place around her. Gajeel and Natsu were having a brawl over Gajeel's guitar, which Natsu had thrown up into the highest reaches of the ceiling. Happy was trying to flirt with Carla, but where did that ever get him?

Gray sighed. Yup, just another day as a part of the craziest, yet strongest, guild in Fiore.

Just then, Laxus burst in, looking extremely beat up. All guild activity froze. The only time anyone had ever seen Laxus incapacitated was after Tempesta, one of Zeref’s demons, released the Eternano particles. Everyone was immediately on their feet, ready to fend off an attacker. The guitar lay forgotten in the rafters, the cards were strewn across the table. Juvia even stopped pestering Gray to take a defensive stance in front of him.

“I’ll get Master,” Wendy’s small voice piped up, as she scurried off to find Laxus’s grandfather and the Fairy Tail guildmaster, Makarov. Carla flew alongside her, Exceed wings spread wide.

Porlyusica had begun to reside at the hall after the whole Tartaros incident. She hurried to Laxus, who had collapsed on the ground. 

She’s clucking over him like a mother hen, Gray mused. 

He saw Elfman saunter over to Laxus’s prone form and ask Porlyusica if he could help. She nodded, said a few things, and then Elfman grabbed Laxus and threw him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Porlyusica frowned at Elfman, but led him to the infirmary. 

By this point, Natsu had grown bored. Whatever had beat up Laxus wasn’t coming through the doors, and he didn’t smell anything off, so he looked around for someone to bother. Gray was the perfect target.

“Hey, Stripper Boy! Put your shirt back on,” Natsu quipped. Not that he minded. He’d always admired Gray’s self-confidence, and his rival had no reason to be shy. 

Mmmmm. I want to leave bite marks all over that perfect chest of his, Natsu thought, then caught himself. He blinked, stunned. What am I thinking!?!?!! I hate his guts. He hates my guts. We’re rivals. Why would I want to do that to him?

Gray was about to yell back at Natsu, something about having a flame brain, when he saw the look Natsu was giving him. The fire dragonslayer was unabashedly staring at the ice mage with pure want. And Gray didn’t seem to mind. In fact, he found himself starting to blush. But before he could tell the other man to piss off, Natsu turned and walked away, muttering something under his breath.

“Why would I want to do that to him, of all people. A dragon only ever marks their mate with bites. There is no way that numbskull is my mate. Absolutely no way.” Natsu shook his head, oblivious to Gray, who was staring holes into his ass.

By this time, everyone was settled down. Gajeel had announced that there were no pursuers and that Laxus probably beat himself up while training. The guild accepted that as a plausible answer, and resumed their activities. The only person still agitated was Freed, who was wondering why he wasn’t allowed in the infirmary to sit next to his boyfriend. 

Natsu walked over to Happy, who was sulking because Carla wouldn’t eat the fish he’d caught for her.

“She always ignores me or tells me to go away,” the blue cat wailed. “She won’t let me tell her that I like her!!!”

“Awwe, Happy. You gotta keep at it. I’m sure one day she’ll notice how hard you are trying.” Natsu pat his best friend’s head consolingly. “Do you wanna go to fishing at the river and get her fresher fish?”

“Aye, sir!” The mention of fresh fish always seemed to cheer the Exceed up. Happy flew out of the guild hall with Natsu hot on his tail. 

Gray had watched the entire exchange, and he felt a pang of jealousy toward the blue cat. Natsu unwaveringly supported Happy through everything. The only one who had ever supported Gray wholeheartedly was his mentor Ur, and she was gone. Well, there was also Juvia, but that was a totally different story. Jealousy transformed into anger, and Gray left the guild hall to let off some steam.

\--

A few hours later, Natsu and Happy were on their way back from the river, a huge basket of plump fish in tow. 

“Carla won’t be able to turn these down. They look absolutely delicious!” Natsu encouraged his companion. “Go bring them to her. Hurry, before they get stale!”

“Aye, sir!!!!” Happy grabbed the three fattest trout and flew off toward the guild, leaving the pinkette behind. Natsu grinned. Happy was always easy to cheer up. 

While he was walking, Natsu took in the scenery. There were big trees on either side of the trail, and small wildflowers bloomed here and there. It was peaceful. On the right there was a small clearing, and ferns covered the ground. 

Natsu blinked. There was a human shape among the brush, seemingly lying down. The scent of evergreen and snow enveloped Natsu’s senses. It was Gray, no doubt about it. Natsu smirked. He would never pass an opportunity to prank someone, especially if that someone was the ice mage. 

Gently setting own his pack, Natsu crept over to Gray’s prone form. With a wicked gleam in his eye, he got ready to pounce and upend his canteen all over his rival. 

Gray rolled over, dead to the world and not at all aware of the fire mage leaning over him. He was exposed and vulnerable, and Natsu stopped short. Gray’s face wasn’t pinched in a scowl, and Natsu could hear the small whistles of breath coming from Gray’s slightly parted lips. And, to top it all off, he wasn’t wearing a shirt!

Natsu inhaled sharply, fighting the strange urge lie down next to this exquisite male and hold onto him tight. He wanted to run his hands over the taut stomach, up to caress the stark pink nipples. He wanted to nuzzle into Gray’s neck and inhale his scent. He wanted to……he wanted to. He didn’t know why, but oh how he wanted to.

\--

Gray woke to the feeling of being watched. There were two pricks of heat boring holes into his neck. Gray pushed himself up onto his elbows, scanning the surroundings, and lo and behold, there was Natsu. Gray was about to punch him to oblivion with a giant fist made of ice, but when he saw Natsu’s expression, he froze. The dragonslayer’s eyes were screwed shut, and he was clenching and unclenching his fists at his sides. It seemed he was fighting with himself, but over what, Gray could only guess.

That was when he noticed it. In Natsu’s trousers. A very large something was trying to escape the prison that was cotton cloth. Gray just stared and stood up, backing away ever so slightly. He now noticed Natsu’s breath. It was coming in short gasps. 

Just then, the fire mage opened his eyes. Those olive eyes were glazed with lust so strong it was palpable. Gray could have reached out and touched it, that’s how real it was. But, the moment Natsu locked eyes with Gray, it was gone. His eyes cleared, he looked down, saw what was up, and looked back at Gray. The ice mage still hadn’t moved from his defensive crouch, and was staring at Natsu with a little bit of fear. 

Natsu was scared, too. He went limp. He’d never gone into full lust-mode before. It had taken over his mind, rooted itself in his groin, leaving no space for rational thoughts. He could have hurt Gray. He could have, he could have….

Gray watched his rival’s every move, or lack thereof. Natsu hadn’t moved an inch from where he stood. Gray saw as fear flickered through the green eyes, then hurt, then shame, and the fear again. He watched as Natsu, his always happy, always smiling Natsu, let out a sob. He watched as tears fell down the face that he realized he loved. He watched as his rival, friend, guildmate, and now, love interest, turned and sprinted into the forest, crying.

\--

Gray had rushed back into the Guild Hall, asking desperately where Natsu was, and no one knew. And when everyone saw how upset Gray was, they knew something had happened. No one poked or prodded. His privacy was respected. Even Juvia didn’t pester him. Instead, Makarov declared a search for his son, without questioning Gray one bit.

And so the hunt began…

\--

Natsu had run, and run, and run to who knows where. He had run so hard and so long that he didn’t know where he was. He didn’t want anyone to find him, so he jumped from stream to stream and tree branch to tree branch. He was tired, hungry, heartbroken, thirsty, ashamed, sad, scared, heartbroken…..heartbroken.

Natsu knew that he should go back to the guild. The mage knew he should apologize to Gray. He knew, he knew, and yet he didn’t. He didn’t want to face the “Droopy-Eyed Bastard” he now realized he loved. He didn’t want to see that fear on the ice mage’s eyes ever again. 

He knew, he knew, but it wasn’t possible. 

The dragon slayer slumped down, head in his hands. And there he stayed, with thoughts of love and hate, anger and sadness, and most of all, loneliness.

\--

“The good news is, I caught his scent,” Gajeel explained. “The bad news is, it looks like rain. If it rains, the trail will run cold and I won’t be able to follow it anymore”

“Natsuuuuu!” wailed Happy. “Why did you leeeeeeaave?!?”

Juvia piped up. “Rain? Juvia can hold off the rain for a while! Juvia’s been training. You should have a couple hours.” She looked over at where Gray was sleeping, his head resting on his arms. “Gray-sama is not well. Juvia wants Gray to be happy, and so Juvia will help find Natsu.”

“Well then,” said Makarov. “I believe we should leave as soon as possible. Juvia, you stay here with Wendy, Porlyusica, and the majority of the guild. They will lend you their support for holding back the rain. Erza, go wake Gray up and gather Mirajane and Lisanna. We’re heading out.”

Erza went over to where Gray was sitting, slumped over on a table, sleeping. Gently rocking his shoulder, she said, “Gray? Gray.” When he blinked up at her, she told him, “We’re going.” At that, Gray shot up, ready to finally find the male who was so precious to him.

Gray, Happy, Erza, Gajeel, Lucy, Mirajane, Lisanna, and Makarov left the Guild Hall and ran as fast as they could, following Gajeel. They put their hope in that iron mage, that he would lead them to their son, guildmate, friend, rival. Their precious nakama.

\--

Natsu was running. He was running towards the silhouette of someone special. He wasn’t going to make it in time. In time for what, he didn’t know. All he knew was that he had to get there, or that man would be gone forever.

The silhouette turned and faced Natsu, smiled, and said, “Goodbye.”

The flash of a blade. A spurt of blood. His body, falling, falling to the ground.

“NOOOOO!!” Natsu skidded to a stop, sank to his knees, and hugged the body lying there to his chest. A wail of despair, followed by a huge outflux of fire, came from the pinkette.

Natsu woke with a start, in the middle of the night, to a forest fire. 

“A dream. It was a dream. Oh thank the stars.” His happiness at discovering this small fact was interrupted by the snap of a tree branch. He noticed the inferno blazing around him. “Oh.” He stood up and ate the flames, gagging as he did so. His flames had never tasted good. All that remained was a smoldering circle of shrubbery, and Natsu sat down on the middle, and stayed there, alone once more.

\--

The trail had gone cold. Gajeel was apologizing over and over. They had found a cave, and decided to stay there until they figured out what to do. Gray wandered outside, in a daze.  
He scanned the mountainside, looking for something, anything that would lead him to Natsu.  
A thin trail of smoke, some birds in the sky, nothing unusua - smoke! Gray shot off towards the wisps floating into the sky, leaving everyone else behind.

He ran, and ran, and ran towards that thin trail of hope. The scent of burning wood got stronger as he ran, and soon he began to see the scorched trees. He skidded to a halt in a clearing, where a familiar figure was curled, asleep, whimpering, shivering. 

\--

Natsu was running. He was closer this time, faster. Running towards that same silhouette, with the spiky hair he loved. He was gonna make it this time. He was sure of it. He wouldn’t let him die again.

The smell of pine and snow reached Natsu’s nose, and he ran harder. He had to save him. He just had to….

“Goodbye,” said with a fleeting smile.

no.

The flash of a blade.

No.

A spray of blood.

NO!

This time, Natsu caught the body as it fell. That’s all it was now. A body left behind, the soul gone.

“NOOO!!!” The cry ripped from Natsu’s lungs. And, as had happened before, his fire roiled, bursting forth and scathing everything in response to its owner’s pain.

\--

“NOOO!!!” Gray heard a scream come from the shivering man on the ground. It was a scream of pain, loss, anguish, and grief. Following the scream came flames, hotter than any Gray had ever seen come from the fire mage. He backed away, forming a shield of ice, hating himself for leaving Natsu alone to deal with whatever was happening. But the flames would incinerate him, and he knew Natsu would hate himself forever for harming an ally. 

\--

Natsu woke to the soothing scent of pine and snow. The inferno thinned, and turned to a small blaze, circling the sobbing mage that controlled it.

“Goddammit!!” He cried, oblivious to the ice mage watching him. “That dream, again! Why can’t I save him? Why does he die? Goddammit, Gray, give me a fucking chance!” He slammed his fist into the dirt, tears streaming down his face in spite of his anger.

Gray started at the mention of his name, and his foot snapped a twig. Natsu’s head shot up, and his eyes narrowed. Then he inhaled, and his eyes widened.

“Shit.” Natsu murmured, running his hand through his hair. “Whaddya want, Gray? I know you’re there.”

Stepping out from behind his tree, Gray told him. “I-We came to find you. You took off, didn’t say anything. We were worried. I...I was worried.”

“We?” Natsu tested the air. “Who else is with you? I don’t smell anyone.”

“They’re in a cave. I saw smoke, and ran off to see if it was you.” 

“How did you find me? Not the smoke part. How did you get this far?”

“Gajeel…” Gray started, but Natsu cut him off.

“Darn. I thought I covered my tracks pretty well.” Natsu looked at Gray. “You don’t look good. Have you been eating? How about sleeping?” Gray swore that he saw something like worry flash across Natsu’s face. It was gone in an instant, however, and the haunted look returned. “Never mind. Go back to your cave. I’ll be fine -”

“Don’t you dare,” Gray warned. Seeing Natsu worry about him even though Natsu was worse off had made him angry. “Don’t you dare run away again. I swear to God Natsu, if you leave again, I’ll…” he trailed off. “Just don’t...don’t leave me again, Natsu. Please.”

Natsu took a shuddering breath. Seeing Gray like that, vulnerable and sad, made him hate himself even more. He was the reason Gray had looked so scared the other day. He was the reason Gray wasn’t well. It was his fault that Gray was suffering. 

I can’t have him, Natsu thought. Not if I do this to him. Oh, God. I don’t want to scare him any more. An idea popped into the wizard’s head. Forgive me, Gray.

Natsu growled, and stalked towards Gray. 

“You wanna know why I left?” It’s because I love you. “Dragons have mates.” I’m convinced you’re mine. “We get overprotective. We are dangerous. We scratch and bite and roar. Once we find someone who calls to us as a mate would, it’s near impossible to let them go.” What am I doing? “That’s what happened in the woods. In that moment, I felt you as my mate.” Natsu prowled closer to a wide-eyed Gray, who was slowly walking backwards with fear in his eyes. I’m sorry, Gray. “But, when you woke up and saw that, you looked so scared. Scared of me. Afraid of me. As you are now.” 

At that moment, Gray realized what Natsu was trying to do. He was trying to scare him away. In his own convoluted way, he was trying to protect Gray. Yes, Gray was scared. Who wouldn’t be? But now that Gray knew how Natsu felt, he also knew how badly this would hurt the dragon-slayer.

Taking a deep breath, Gray grabbed Natsu’s scarf and pulled the fire mage in close.

“You’re not getting rid of me that easily,” he breathed, then pressed his lips to Natsu’s in a chaste kiss.

Natsu groaned, and almost immediately deepened the kiss, probing at Gray’s mouth with his tongue. Gray responded in kind, and they broke apart reluctantly, gasping for air.

“Oh,” said Natsu, bewildered and breathless. “I liked that.” He grabbed Gray’s hair and pulled him back in for another kiss. This one was fierce from the start, and once they broke apart they were both ready for more. 

Natsu pushed Gray back until they were in a grassy area. He threw the ice mage onto the ground, and grinned widely. “You should know, Gray. I’m a total S. You won’t top me that easily.” 

Gray’s erection was straining against his pants as he replied, tauntingly, “Well, good thing I’m willing to try being a bottom. Let’s make a bet. If I come before 10 minutes is up, you win. If you come before me, I win. Are you in?”

“Hell yeah,” Natsu growled impatiently. “Let’s do this.” He pounced on Gray, ripping off the taller man’s clothes, and gripped Gray’s dick tightly. He started stroking up and down, making Gray moan each time. 

Natsu took the tip into his mouth and started sucking vigorously. He then shoved his fingers into Gray’s open mouth and growled a single word…”Lick.” Gray obeyed, shuddering with pleasure at Natsu’s commanding tone and deft stroking. He got harder in Natsu’s mouth, and started to rock his hips. 

“W-Wait. I’m close. S-S-Stop ple-ase.” Gray choked out around Natsu’s fingers.

“Already? What happened to 10 minutes, you cocky bastard. Hold it!” The fire mage brought his face close to Gray’s and snarled at him. “I didn’t say you could come yet. So hold it.” Then, Natsu began trailing kisses all along Gray’s neck and chest, some hard, some soft. When he came to one of Gray’s nipples, he bit down. Hard. 

“AAAHHHHH!!” Cried Gray, and he had almost come when Natsu stopped what he was doing, everywhere. “Wha…? Why not?” The man looked around, and whimpered. “Please let me come. Please.”

“Nope.” Natsu said, matter-of-factly. Then, he started probing around Gray’s ass. A finger, slick with Gray’s own saliva, probed at the entrance, and entered quickly, and a bit painfully. But soon, that pain turned to pleasure. Natsu easily found Gray’s prostate, and focused on it. Gray moaned and squirmed under Natsu’s careful movements, and tried to grab his cock so he could come. But Natsu slapped his hand away.

“No hands. Let’s see if you can come from your behind alone.” And with that, Natsu inserted two more fingers into Gray’s asshole. Gray moaned loudly and screwed his eyes shut, not even caring about the bet anymore. He just wanted release. He ground his prostate into Natsu’s deft fingertips. “Look at this, Gray,” Natsu chided. “Are you gonna come just from having your ass played with? No fucking way. You’re such a slut.”

And with those words, Gray came. It was one of the most intense orgasms he’d ever had. He didn’t even ejaculate. One second, he was quietly moaning, and the next, he screamed. His back arched, his entire body spasmed, and he saw white. The pleasure didn’t just stop there; he was experiencing small aftershocks that made him twitch and shake all over. Precum dripped from his dick to pool on his stomach. He wanted more.

Gray grabbed his ass, spread the cheeks wide, and said “I want you.” Natsu didn’t need any further encouragement. Gray’s orgasm had nearly sent Natsu over the edge as well. He was shaken, and filled with pride, at the fact that he had been able to make Gray experience such pleasure, and the sight of his mate coming had his dick throbbing and pressing against his pants. He took off his clothes, pulled Gray up off the ground, and thrust inside in one swift movement. The feeling of entering Gray had him seeing stars.

“You feel so good inside, Gray. It’s like you’re pulling me deeper,” he groaned. Gray’s insides were gripping Natsu’s dick and pulling on him with every thrust. Gray moaned with each thrust, overcome with the emotion and pleasure that comes with being united with the one you love. 

The clearing was filled with the grunts and moans of two men having sex. Natsu flipped Gray over and pressed him against a tree. Gray started thrusting back to meet Natsu. The sensations the two experienced were getting more and more intense the longer they were at it. Finally, Natsu growled, and he loosed his load inside of Gray. The feeling of something warm spurting into him sent Gray over the edge, as well, and he came all over the tree in front of him. 

Both mages stood, panting, and they separated with a kiss. Semen leaked out of Gray’s butt, and he grimaced at the feeling.

Natsu stretched lazily, like a cat basking in the sunlight. “Wow...I could get used to that.” He looked Gray over. His rival’s normally pale skin was flushed pink, and he was covered in sweat. “You look sexy.”

Gray blushed and quipped back. “So do you. Also, since I didn’t ejaculate the first time, does that count as my win?” He loved getting on Natsu’s nerves, especially now. 

Natsu sighed. “I guess so.” He grinned. “But the sex was good, so I don’t mind losing. You liked it too.” 

Gray laughed while putting his clothes back on. “We’ll have to do that again some time.” Suddenly, Natsu was right in front of him, staring intensely into his eyes. 

“Of course we’re doing that again. You’re my mate now. You’re mine, and I’m yours. We have to do it at least once a day from now on.” The look the son of the dragon had in his olive eyes told Gray that he wasn’t joking.

“Uhhh. Ok.” Gray replied nervously. This may have been a mistake. Sex like that? Every day? I’m going to be exhausted. “Anyways, we should get back to the group. I kinda ran off without telling them so they’re gonna be worried.”

And with that, the two headed back to the cave. Happy careened into Natsu’s arms, crying. Makarov nodded his head in satisfaction, arms crossed. Gajeel’s nose told him exactly what had happened, and he gave Natsu a knowing look. Natsu shrugged and smiled lazily, but his eyes were deadly, as if saying, if you so much as touch him, you’re dead. The others saw it too. The possessiveness in Natsu’s eyes and the dreamy look on Gray’s face gave it away. All the girls giggled to themselves, and Erza and Mirajane passed Lucy a few bucks. Lisanna went to comfort Juvia once everyone was back at the guild hall. 

“I’m home!!” Natsu called.

“Welcome back!!” Everyone responded.

And the guild was whole once more.


End file.
